


Not of Sound Mind

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mental Institutions, Not really sure?, Tags may change?, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Mark lands himself a job at a mental hospital and is assigned to help a very special patient.  A patient that will change Mark's life forever...





	1. A Fresh New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Writing anything relating to mental asylums/hospitals has always been a lot of fun for me. Thought it would be cool to include Mark, Jack, and their alter egos in such a fic.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I will try my best to keep updating this story.
> 
> You can find me on my tumblr: @kalehdo

Mark Fischbach gave a steady sigh, as he looked up to see giant turquoise colored text plastered to the building directly in front of him.

_Loch Haven Center for Wellness._

And it was here, that Mark would begin his new job. At least, he hoped that he would.

At first thought, some may think it an unwise decision to decide to work at a mental hospital, what with there being so many risks involved.

Risks were the least of Mark's concerns.

Ever since he was a child, Mark always wanted to help others, in any way that he could. Be it medically or emotionally, he was always there to be someone's guardian angel. And with that passion, Mark pursued an education and even a career to become what he is today. He excelled in high school and college, graduating with the highest honors, and earning himself a number of degrees in medical studies, psychology, and even sociology. For Mark, the more knowledge you had about a person's physical and mental health, the better chance you had in helping them. He was very eager to put what he had learned to good use.

And working at this mental institute was the perfect place to do so.

The automatic sliding doors of the entrance parted, allowing Mark inside. Making his way to the front desk, he was greeted by a slender blonde woman. Her soft brown eyes met Mark's own instantly, as a smile was quick to grace her face.

“Hello, sir. Can I help you?” she asked.

Mark slightly pulled at his collar, clearing his throat a bit. “Uh, yeah. I'm, uh..Mark Fischbach? Doctor Chrysat had called me yesterday about a job interview...”

“Oh yes! Of course! Right this way, sir,” the lady stated, getting up from her seat behind the desk and unlatching a small lock, opening and revealing a tiny entryway beside the desk. She motioned for him to step in. Mark gave a somewhat sheepish smile, and followed her through a door that looked to lead to an office.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amy,” the woman said as she looked over her shoulder at Mark, brushing a few bangs away from her face. “Doctor Chrysat mentioned you were coming today. He seems very excited to meet you.”

“...Really?” Mark couldn't help but sound slightly skeptical.

Amy nodded with a chuckle, passing through another doorway which led to a small spacious room. There was only a table and some chairs, with maybe a few fake plants in the corners.

“If you wouldn't mind taking a seat, Doctor Chrysat will be with you shortly.”

“Right. Thank you,” Mark added, to which Amy replied with another kind nod as she turned and headed back to her station.

The door was closed, and Mark was left in the silence of the empty room.

He slightly turned up his nose. It smelled kind of funky in here. In fact, the building itself seemed to emit an unusual type of aroma, which he did not notice until now since upon entering.

A minute or two passed. Mark drummed his fingers on the table. He adjusted his collar. Straightened his coat. Chewed his bottom lip slightly.

The door knob suddenly rustled, almost making Mark jump in his seat. He was quick to regain his composure once the door opened. In stepped a middle-aged man, who looked to be a few more years older than Mark himself. He had a perfect head of light brown hair, and sharp glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His long white coat looked so inexplicably clean that Mark had to wonder how much bleach was used to keep it that way on a daily basis.

“Ah, Mr. Fischbach, I've been expecting you. Welcome to the Loch Haven Center for Wellness, or the LHCW as we call it. I'm Thomas Chrysat, the head doctor here at the Center,” the doctor said with warm pride as he walked over to where Mark had sat, holding his hand out.

Mark took it, shaking it gently but firmly. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chrysat.”

The head doctor took a seat in the chair across the table from Mark, laying down a few stacks of paper in the process.

“Now then, having gone over your resume a number of times, I can clearly see that you are certainly a gifted man. Hardly any of my employees have excelled with as many degrees as you have. I'm surprised you aren't working at a major hospital at this day and age.”

“Yes, well...” Mark hesitated. “I felt that I could do more with what I know at a place like this, rather than your typical hospital. I want to help people, especially with their mental well-being.”

Doctor Chrysat nodded in agreement. “And that is precisely what we strive for here. Of course, this is by no means an easy job. Risks are involved, as they are with any job out there.”

Mark nodded. “I understand. And I am prepared to deal with those risks, should they ever arrive.”

The head doctor leaned back in his seat a little, studying Mark. “You certainly have the attitude and confidence of a professional doctor.” He then paused, looking at the papers once more, before focusing his attention back onto Mark.

“From what I can see and have been showed, I believe that you would be a perfect addition to our team, Mr. Fischbach.”

Mark felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. “Really?”

Doctor Chrysat smiled and nodded. “Yes. In fact, I'd like to get you started and on board right away. That is...if you still want the job.”

“Yes! I do!” Mark replied eagerly, trying to contain his excitement.

The head doctor chuckled. “Excellent. Well then, first things first, I must brief you on your position here at the Center.” Mr. Chrysat shifted through a few more papers, and Mark noticed that he had pulled out a large thick envelope.

“You will be working as a counselor to one of our patients. For the time being, anyway. Once I have viewed your work progress over the duration for the next few weeks, I'll make the decision whether to keep you assigned to the patient or not.”

Mark nodded. “Yes sir.” Internally, Mark couldn't be happier. He was finally doing something that really mattered to him. Helping others was always rewarding. And he couldn't wait to help put this patient on the road to recovery. Out of curiosity though, he popped a question. “Who is the patient I am being assigned to?”

It was here that Doctor Chrysat's face slightly fell, but only for a moment or two. His proud grin was quick to reappear, although it almost seemed forced this time. He opened up the large envelope, pulling out a few sheets of paper and going through them.

“Sean William Mcloughlin. Age 27. Nationality: Irish. Birthplace: Athlone, Republic of Ireland.”

“Ireland? Wow,” Mark noted with slight awe. “Did he move here to America by himself?”

“His family flew him in, actually. They were very specific that they wanted us to 'cure' Sean. But of course, we took him in. Oddly enough, they seemed a lot happier when they handed him over to us,” Doctor Chrysat said, lowering his voice.

Mark remained silent. He didn't wish to pry, if Sean had any problems with his family. It wasn't really any of his business. But what was his business, was learning of Sean's case.

“So what has he been diagnosed with?” Mark then asked, leaning forward a bit on the table.

Mr. Chrysat shuffled his papers again.

“Sean has been officially diagnosed with a high subtype of Schizophrenia, along with a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder.”

Mark's curiosity was instantly peaked. “Multiple personalities? How were you able to deduce that?”

The head doctor cleared his throat. “...You shall see for yourself later.”

“Oh, uh...Okay then,” Mark replied, a bit confused by the answer. “Is there any chance I could meet him today?”

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, Mr. Fischbach,” Dr. Chrysat said with a dry chuckle. “Before I introduce you to Sean, it is paramount that I brief you on a few rules to follow when interacting with him.”

Rules? Seemed a bit strange to consider at first, until Mark realized that any patient with Schizophrenia posed a few questionable risks. He nodded and tuned his ears, ready to listen and receive.

Dr. Chrysat cleared his throat. “Unsupervised visitation with Sean is strictly prohibited. In your first few weeks of counseling with him, you must be accompanied by another employee. It is for your own safety.”

Mark quirked an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut and kept listening.

“Sean is to remain confined to his straight jacket for the entire duration of your visits,” the head doctor continued. “Under any circumstances, Sean must _not_ have mobility over his hands and arms when you or any doctors are in his presence. Lastly, you are not to provoke or antagonize the patient in any way to produce results. Should you encounter Sean's...other personality...you are to record what you have witnessed and report it to me or any doctor on sight immediately.”

Dr. Chrysat paused and looked up from his papers.

“Do you have any questions, Mr. Fischbach?”

“Just one,” Mark replied. “Why all the security and protective measures?”

The head doctor went silent. “....Sean is one of our most dangerous, most aggressive patients we have here at Loch Haven Center. His other personality has...disturbed a majority of the staff here, but I am hoping that you will keep a cool head should you ever encounter it.”

Mark couldn't help but slightly gulp. This job had suddenly become a bit more than he had expected, and he hadn't even started yet.

“I understand,” said Mark, sitting back and composing himself.

“Good,” Dr. Chrysat put away his papers and stood up from his chair. “Now, if you'll follow me, we can begin you on your training, and after that, I shall accompany you on your first visit with Sean.”

“Yes sir,” Mark said with a nod, standing as well and following the other man out the door.


	2. An Unexpected Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the kind comments! I am literally baffled that people are enjoying this story so far. Sorry for the super delayed update. Writer's block is the suc.

Mark's training was as to be expected. It felt no different from the training he received during his previous jobs at other hospitals in the past. Although, seeing as how rules were slightly different in a mental institution, Mark still kept an open mind and memorized every word and practice. After all, it was only the beginning. He still expected to learn a whole lot more now that he'd be working here.

The staff of Loch Haven Center were the first people to meet on his list, and Mark was surprised by how friendly everyone was. They treated him like he had already been working there for years now. It gave the Korean man a sense of belonging, and it warmed his heart. But despite the kindness of the staff, Mark couldn't help but notice that there was something...off about them. Sure, they seemed happy enough with their jobs, but Mark seemed to pick up on the sense that they were all cautious about something. Maybe even afraid of something. But why?  
Dr. Chrysat had mentioned to him earlier that Sean's 'other' personality had disturbed a great amount of the staff. Perhaps that is why they seemed a little out of sorts?

Mark would soon find out, as he and Dr. Chrysat made their way to Sean's room. Once they arrived at the door, Mark could see that there was a small cover on the front. It looked like it was used for sliding open and peering in on whoever was inside. Mark made a step forward, but was stopped by Chrysat.

“Excuse me, Mark, but I will have to ask you to remain here for a moment,” the older man issued; his hand held out defensively in front of Mark.

“Oh, ok,” Mark replied, internally wondering why. He watched as Chrysat approached the door, and very quietly pulled back the sliding cover to peek inside. The head doctor was silent, before closing the cover and giving a gentle knock to the door.

“Sean? It's Dr. Chrysat. I'm coming in,” he announced, taking the door handle in his hand and turning it. Chrysat looked over his shoulder at Mark and motioned for him to follow, to which Mark obediently did.

As Mark stepped into the room, he immediately caught sight of Sean. The younger man was sitting on his bed, propped up against his pillows, and currently looked to be reading a book. But Sean pulled his attention away from his book upon hearing the two men enter the room. He was wearing gray sweatpants, and a black graphic t-shirt that contrasted greatly from the top half of his hair, which was a loud green. The color itself reminded Mark of an obnoxiously bright highlighter.

Sean's eyes, which seemed bluer than all the oceans combined, lit up at the sight of his guests, as a gentle smile spread across his face.

“Hi Dr. Chrysat,” he greeted. Mark could easily hear the blood-born Irish in his voice.

Chrysat stepped to the side, allowing Mark to step forward. “Sean, this is Mark Fischbach. He just became a brand new addition to the staff here at the Center, and starting today, he will be your new counselor.”

A slightly confused look crossed Sean's face, as he studied Mark. But he was quick to smile again.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sean,” Mark said, approaching Sean's bedside and reaching out for a handshake.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, though, when Chrysat suddenly grabbed hold of Mark's wrist, stopping him from reaching out to Sean.

“....Let's refrain from physical contact, shall we, Mr. Fischbach?” the head doctor said dryly. His grip was firm, and almost seemed to come off as a warning.

Sean turned his head away; chin slightly tilted down.

“Oh...S-Sorry,” Mark apologized, receiving his hand back.

Chrysat cleared his voice, and pulled a bit at his collar. “Now then...” The head doctor pulled up a nearby chair. “Mark, if you could have a seat, please. I shall prepare Sean for the interview.”  
Prepare?

Mark didn't quite like the sound of that, but was quickly reminded of what “prepared” meant when he saw Dr. Chrysat pull out what looked to be a straight jacket. He remembered that being one of the rules. That Sean had to be wearing his jacket throughout any one of his visits.

Mark was patient as Chrysat fitted the jacket onto Sean. It didn't look comfortable in the slightest, but then again, an article of clothing such as that was not meant to be worn for comfort. I was to be worn for safety. Sitting quietly in his chair, Mark could see the unhappy look on Sean's face. Clearly he did not enjoy being tied up like this. So, Mark began with a conversation starter.

“So then, Sean,” Mark started. “How are you doing today?”

“Alright, I guess,” the Irishman replied, letting his eyes meet briefly with Mark's, before they diverted and stared at the top of his knees.

“Has your day been going okay?” Mark asked again, rewording his question. He hoped he may get a bit more out of Sean, seeing as how the younger man was already showing little interest in talking.

“So far, yeah. I got through a few chapters of my book.”

“Oh, do you like to read?”

“...Not really.”

Awkward silence again. Mark twiddled his thumbs, and readjusted himself in his chair.

“Okay then...Ummm,” he audibly thought out loud. “Tell me a bit about yourself, Sean.”

“....Why? Pretty sure you've already looked through my file,” the Irishman replied with a sudden bout of sarcasm.

The lights in the room unexpectedly flickered.

“ _Sean_ ,” said Dr. Chrysat. A slight warning in his tone.

Mark watched as Sean gave a very small annoyed look to the head doctor. He decided to pursue this subject further.

“Because I already know why you're here,” Mark continued. “I'm more interested in learning about who you are, as a person. We don't have to go into a lot of detail. Just simply tell me what you enjoy doing for fun.”

It was here that Sean's posture slightly relaxed, and Mark could see it. He hoped that he was making the right call here.

“Well, I love to play video games,” Sean started.

“Really? So do I!” Mark replied, almost a bit too quickly. This caught Sean's attention immediately, and the Irishman let a beautiful smile cross his face.

“Which games do you play?” There was now renewed interest in Sean's voice.

“A variety, mostly,” said Mark. “Doom has to be my all time favorite. What about you?”

“Dude, Shadow of The Colossus, all the way,” Sean replied with a small bubble of laughter. “Literally my most favorite video game in the whole world.”

“Nice! Those your preferred type of games?”

“Yeah. Anything involving giant beasts or creatures is always right up my ally.”

Mark grinned. It was nice being able to already connect with Sean on this level. “Well, to each is own. Five Nights at Freddy's is a particular favorite of mine.”

“...Really?” Sean asked; his voice now a bit quieter.

“Yup.”

Mark watched as Sean fumbled a bit with his straight jacket. He could see that the Irishman was trying to get control over his arms, and trying to reach up towards his own neck, like he had an itch or something.

“Well then...isn't that somethin'?” Sean replied. Mark could see a very strange smile on the Irishman's face. It oddly made him feel a bit uneasy.

“Okay, that's enough questions for today, Mark,” Dr. Chrysat suddenly cut in. The head doctor was quick to release Sean from the confines of his straight jacket, before promptly escorting Mark out of the room. Almost in a hurry.

As the door closed, Sean was left alone again.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the door where the men had just left, and that unusual smile on his face never left.


	3. Digging Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys! Writer's block has really been at my neck these past few days and I'm desperately scrambling for motivation and inspiration. Thank you all for being so patient!

The day had already come to a close, and Mark's training for today had ended. Dr. Chrysat had seemed rather tight-lipped shortly after the interview with Sean, and Mark couldn't get a single decent explanation out of him without being interrupted by one of the staff members.

Mark decided that it was best not to pry. At least, not yet. After gathering up his things and heading for the entrance of the building, he was stopped by Amy at the front reception desk.

“Hey!” she spoke up, catching his attention. “How did your first day go?”

Mark stopped in his tracks, pulling a little bit at his collar. “A lot smoother than I thought. Working here is definitely gonna be a lot different than my last job.”

“Really? How so?”

“The hospital I used to work at a couple years back was rather large, and not as small as this place,” Mark replied. “Plus, the rules here differ greatly. I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just...different, is all.”

Amy gave an understanding smile, nodding her head. “I'm sure you'll get used to it, with time, of course. I've been working here for about three years now, and I don't ever regret leaving my previous job for this one. I may only be a receptionist, but working every day here brings something new.”

Mark grinned, seeing the confidence and positivity in Amy's eyes.

“That reminds me, I heard that you had your first interview with Jack today. How'd that go, by the way?” Amy suddenly asked.

“....Jack?”

“It's Sean's nickname. Practically everyone here calls him Jack, except for Chrysat.”

“Oh. I think the interview went alright, all things considering. It seemed rather short, though. Dr. Chrysat only let me ask Sean a few questions before pushing me out. Kind of wanted to get to know him more,” Mark replied.

“Well, it was only the first interview. You're technically his new counselor, aren't you?” Amy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah.”

“So why the long face? You'll get to chit chat with him tomorrow.”

Mark chuckled. “You're right. By the way, I was wondering...does the Loch Haven Center regularly experience power surges?”

Amy made a face. “Uhh...no? Why do you ask?”

“I couldn't help but notice that the lights in Sean's room flickered a couple of times while I was conducting the interview with him. Does that usually happen?”

Amy went quiet, and adverted her eyes away from Mark. “It does happen sometimes, when...” She then trailed off.

“When what?”

A few awkward yet painful seconds ticked by, before Amy's attention was drawn back to her computer. “Sorry, I should probably finish up my work here. See you tomorrow?”

“Oh uh, yeah, right. See you tomorrow,” Mark said with a stiff wave, before exiting the building.

 

\------

 

In the following days that passed, Mark did his best in getting to know Jack better. And with each session with the Irishman, he learned something new. Jack was a very kind soul, and he showed in how he spoke to Mark during their meetings. He was only slightly reclusive in the beginning of these interviews, but it seemed that he and Mark shared a lot in common. At least, hobby-wise. Mark had explained how much he loved using his spare time to create hilarious skits with his dog, Chica. He even got away with showing Jack a few that he had made on his phone. And each one got Jack bubbling with so much hysterical laughter that the Irishman was thrown into a coughing fit.

It brought a smile to Mark's face, seeing someone who was stuck in such a restrictive place like this, actually laughing and enjoying themselves.

But while Mark had been growing closer to Jack and understanding him as a person, he was still confused as to why Jack was even at Loch Haven Center in the first place. The staff were very secretive about, and even Dr. Chrysat was no help in offering a logical explanation. Mark knew what Jack was diagnosed with, but he had yet to see any semblance of it. Was it perhaps just a once in a blue moon kind of issue? Or was Jack actually just faking it all? Mark had been told that many of the staff had been “disturbed” by Jack's 'other' personality, but what _was_ Jack's other personality? And why is it so terrible that everyone working in the building refused to talk about it?

These questions had to be answered, and soon. Mark knew that while it was his job to get to know his patients better, it was also his duty to help them onto the road to recovery. 

He was left with no other choice. He had to dig deeper. He had to ask Jack...


	4. The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update and short chapter! Been trying to get a better grasp on my wonky writing and executing different scenes better.

Mark tightly held his clipboard in his hand, as he patiently waited for his supervisor to unlock the door to Jack's room. He was being accompanied by Mr. Scheid today, or “Tyler” as he preferred to go by. Tyler had been working at the Loch Haven Center for five years and counting, and was one of the more experienced doctors who stood out on top. While he was jokingly known as “Stone-faced Tyler” by his co-workers due to his unsettling stare, the curly-haired man was far from intimidating, and a very sweet, generous soul at that. He and Mark had bonded almost instantly.

The door was promptly opened, and sure enough, there was Jack. Sitting on his bed and propped up against the pillows as usual. Although Mark noticed that Jack didn't appear to have his book with him, which was a bit odd, since Jack always seemed to be reading it when he paid a visit. The Irishman had his arms crossed, and he was looking out the only window in his room. Only when Mark and Tyler stepped into the room did he turn his head and give one of his usual friendly smiles.

“Hey Mr. Fischbach,” he greeted.

Mark chuckled. “Ya know, you don't have to address me so formally, Jack, even if I am your counselor. Just 'Mark' is fine.”

It was Jack's turn to give a small laugh. “Sorry. Good to see you again, Mark.”

The older man took his usual seat in his off-white chair beside Jack's bed, and waited for Tyler to fit Jack into his straight jacket. 

Mark couldn't help but make a face.

Even after a few interviews with him, it was still uncomfortable to see the younger man be put into something so restrictive. It seemed rather unnecessary too. Maybe perhaps this one time...they could do without it?

“Hey, Tyler?” Mark spoke up.

“Yeah?” the taller man looked up from his work, about to set the straight jacket in place.

“Do you think we could maybe, I don't know, not have the jacket put on Jack this time?”

Tyler shot Mark a questioning glance. “Mark, you know as well as I do that we have to follow all safety procedures.”

“I'm aware of that, Tyler. But can't we just have an interview with Jack not being uncomfortable for once? It seems pretty unfair that he has to be tied up like this every time, especially when he's not posing any threat to us.”

Tyler was silent, and was giving Mark one of his signature stares. After a long bout of silence, the taller man caved and released Jack from the confines of the straight jacket.

“If you wanna learn the hard way, Mark, then be my guest,” Tyler replied, sounding rather serious.

Mark quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged off the warning and focused his attention at the task at hand.

“So Jack, for today's session, I'd like to talk with you about your 'other' personality...if that's alright with you.”

“...Why?” Jack asked after a slight pause. His large blue eyes were focused intently on the other man, and Mark could easily see fear radiating in them.

“Because if we don't, then we won't be able to make any more progress, and I won't be able to help you overcome this obstacle in your life,” Mark replied. “But I promise you that I won't push too far. I simply wish to understand more of what it is you are struggling with.”

“...You can't understand it. No one can,” Jack spoke stiffly.

“Try me.”

“ _Don't,_ ” Jack was quick to cut in. He sounded dead serious. “...You're gonna bring him out if you keep going with this.”

“...Him?” Mark asked, confused, until he realized that Jack was talking about his 'other' personality. “Does this...'other' you cause you fear? Does he dictate a lot of your thoughts?”

Jack began to fidget with the bed sheets; his head pointed down. “He...He does.”

“Why do you fear him?”

“Because he's...hurt a lot of people. He's...hurt me,” Jack quietly replied, reaching up and now scratching at his neck. Mark followed Jack's hands, and suddenly saw something that he had not noticed before. Jack bore scars on his neck. They were faint, but they were undoubtedly there. And judging by the looks of it, the marks looked like they had been caused by something very sharp, like a knife.

Wait... _a knife?_

Had Jack tried slitting his own throat in the past?

“Jack, did you--”

“ **Oh, I hurt him alright** ,” Jack suddenly broke in; the tone in his voice entirely new and different. “ **With how weak his body is, it's so easy to make him unravel.** ”

A light chuckle left Jack's mouth, and it sent shivers down Mark's spine. Mark locked eyes with Jack...and felt his blood run cold. Jack's eyes were _black_. Solid **black.**

It was unnatural. Unreal. And _horrifying._

His head was tilted at an unusual angle, and a devilish grin had stretched across his face. The TV in Jack's room had suddenly come to life, and began to glitch repeatedly. The lights above flickered on and off. And the atmosphere of the room seemed to have dropped ten degrees.

“ **Hello Mark** ,” Jack chuckled again. “ **So happy to finally meet you.** ” His voice almost didn't sound human.

Mark tried to find his voice. He was overcome with shock, and fear.

“...Who are you?”

“ **You mean you don't know? Oh Markimoo, I'm a little bit...disappointed** ,” Jack replied; his head giving a small quick jerk. “ **After all this time, I thought you would've figured it out by now.** ”

His hand shot out and grabbed hold of Mark's collar, pulling him in close.

“ **My name is Anti, you fucking pathetic human...** ”


	5. Hiding Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly in advance for the huge delay and the super short chapter! Writer's block has been killing me and I can barely get any words down these days.

Anti?

His name was Anti? What did that even mean?

Mark's eyes were currently locked with Jack's, still endless voids of black as he stared back. That wretched grin upon the Irishman's face grew wider, when suddenly Jack—or Anti—threw his head forward and headbutted Mark with everything he had.

Mark's world immediately spun out of control, and he was released from the others grip as he fell out of his chair and onto the carpeted floor. The impact was so sudden and so forceful, that he could've sworn he had blacked out for a minute. Mark's vision was a massive blur; colors and shapes distorted as he foggily heard Anti cackling somewhere in the background.

“ **You wanted to see me so badly? Well then, here I am** ,” the deranged Irishman spoke. Mark could easily hear him smiling through clenched teeth.

“ANTI! That's enough!” Tyler shouted, sounding much closer than before. There was the familiar noise of a tazer crackling to life.

Anti threw his head back, letting out a static-laced bout of laughter. “ **You really think you're a threat to me? With that pitiful little toy of yours? Ooooooh, planning on giving me a little tickle, doctor?** ”

Tyler held his tazer steady; eyes narrowed in a steady glare. “Give Jack back control. Now.”

Anti chuckled again. “ **Jack was never in control from the beginning, you DUMB FUCK!** ”

Tyler took this chance to attack, lunging forward with the tazer armed in his grip. Anti easily saw the move coming, and dodged it without hesitation, but not before socking Tyler hard in the face. He sent the doctor sprawling halfway across the room, with more force than he typically possessed. His head then swiveled around to see Mark trying to get up off the floor. Mark was still disorientated, holding his forehead in pain. But Anti didn't let him get far. The younger man was quick to jump Mark, knocking him back to the floor and settling all his weight onto him, as his hands wrapped tightly around Mark's throat.

Anti leaned in close; that horrifying grin never leaving his face. “ **You're making this way too easy, Mark. But it's fun, _isn't it?_ To poke and prod at someone to see what they're hiding. Something that _you're_ hiding...** ”

“H-Hiding?!” Mark choked out.

The sudden increase in pressure around his neck panicked Mark greatly, as he reached up, trying to unlatch Anti's grip on him.

“ **But of course, Markimoo. It's just merely a game of hide and seek...** ”

“I-I'm not hiding a-anything!”

The laughter that left Anti sounded almost giddy. “ **You try so hard to play dumb, don't you, Mark? Perhaps if I do _this_...** ” The Irishman tightened his grip ten-fold onto Mark's throat, immediately cutting off his airway. “.... **Then maybe you'll drop this stupid little act of yours.** ”

Mark gagged, trying to take in oxygen, but Anti was holding strong and fast. He tried kicking his feet, his legs, ANYTHING he could to get the other to release him. Darkness was slowly crawling around the edges of his vision, as Mark thrashed his whole body; fear climbing to the highest point.

Anti giggled. “ **Come on out and play, Dar-- _AUGH! JESUS!_** ”

In his moment of vulnerability, he had been caught. Anti's grip on Mark's throat lessened in an instant, to which Mark found enough remaining strength to quickly shove him off, before gasping for much needed oxygen.

Anti was up on his feet, but not for long. He immediately stumbled over himself, and slumped up against the wall. It had been Tyler who had saved Mark's life. The doctor had managed to inject a sedative into Anti just in time.

“Oh my God, Mark! Are you okay?!” Tyler was already by Mark's side, helping him sit up.

Mark harshly coughed, managing to take in enough air into his lungs. “Y-Yeah, I'm good.”

“ **Buh...Bastard** ,” Anti slightly slurred, still slumped against the wall as he slid down to the ground. “ **Sh-Should've...killed you...when I...had the...chance...** ”

****

****

The Irishman slumped over completely, pitch black eyes trained on Mark and Tyler, before slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
